User blog:Luna Flina/Luna's Top 25 Favorite Songs In Cytus/Deemo/Dynamix
Like the title, I'm gonna reveal my favorite songs in 3 games that I have played. Enjoy! Also some notes: All songs that have been splitted in Cytus will counted as one song. And... I'm gonna write 2 entries per day. Start! |-|#25 = ROM Corruption ---- Starting with a chiptune piece in Dynamix. This is a great chiptune piece. Chapter R cannot compare with it. This one is like a remix from all the computer errors sound. When someone could find them annoying, I actually... don't like those sounds. Everyone should hate it too I guess :/ And when you use them to remix, it's good to hear. I think I heard the computer error song somewhere, and that genre of music became one of my favorite. Wait, is it a genre? Back to the song, yea it is another song that uses those stuffs. Great piece, all part of the songs are nice, none of them is boring. And it can stand in this place is still honorable. |-|#24 = Future World ---- Another chiptune piece! It is actually hard to compare this with #25. Both of them are awesome. This one is quite cheerful, and usually I don't like cheerful songs. But hey, it's Killerblood. Who can possibly hate him anyway? First time playing this song, I didn't know it is chiptune. But I can hear the piano quite clearly... One of the reasons made me like it. After seeing some stuffs in the wiki, I can say "hey, so chiptunes aren't that bad." Check some others chiptune piece, then until now, none of them is better than this song maybe. Yep, this could be my most favorite chiptune song, and you'll not see more in this blog. |-|#23 = Do Not Wake ---- This song could be one of the most genius instrumental mix piece in Cytus. All parts of the song are beautiful. It starts out strong, the keep up is even better. Then here comes the relaxing part. It's actually rare to find another song like this is the game, a strong beat following a relaxing beat. I don't know what are the instruments that are used, just the piano and drums (maybe?). They make you feel very relaxing instead of make you feel bored. Finally, the ending, it still ends with a calm beat. Do Not Wake deserves to be the best start out strong song, but still ends just like the title of the song. Must say again, a genius piece of music. |-|#22 = Oriens ---- Well, Asian music aren't bad. This is an awesome song! And seems like no one can hardly dislike it. And my opinion about this song is just like others. This is a song that carved the Asia to it, bringing a strong and fast beat, but no lost of any Asia. I also feel nostalgic every time I'm playing this. Even though I'm not afan of the chart. Just another genius piece that deserves to be on the list, I hope ginkiha will make some more songs like this. |-|#21 = Fierce Heart ---- This is one of the songs that I really like but know nothing about it. It just feels... great. The starting with the piano is smoothing. Then bam! A very fast beat comes up. Keeps like that in the entire song. One piece that really comes up like the title, Fierce. The instruments here is awesome. It makes you want to dance with it from the beginning to the end. It deserves to be on this list, as a great... uh... what is this song's genre? On a side note to the chart, this song really tortures your left hans (๑-﹏-๑) |-|#20 = Decomposition ---- Another Dynamix piece. And... maybe what I know about this one is even less than Fierce Heart. It is kinda hard to understand the title. But there's still some more titles out there are weirder. Not like this song is weird, but... maybe it is. The song has a quite creepy start, then buildup is quite different too. But after that, what makes a hardcore song appeared. Strong and crazy beat. Also something to keep up with the beat after. It's quite awkward to hear, but with me, it's still great. The best part is the ending. Unlike the entire beginning of the song. It just slams everything to your ears. Awesome finale! Despite the weird beginning, I like weird stuff, so this song is just... beautiful hardcore. It's hardcore right? I'm not good with the genres :/ |-|#19 = Megaera ---- ... This song has nothing to do with ducks right? Meh. Just give some comments about the song anyway. Basically, I see this song like a shining star in the void of darkness. Chapter 0, a chapter that contains no songs that I can hardly even put it to the 'meh' part, has one precious diamond. Just... amazing. Techno, electric guitar, piano, no vocals, wonderful masterpiece. From the beginning to the end, nothing will put you in a calm state. Pure techno in the start, then piano, wait why should there be pianos in hardcore techno? In this song, it's even better. But why did it end so short? Oh, the guitar part. Yea it is good, very good. Finally the ending, which is a bit softer, and just 6 piano notes, bring an epic ending to the jealous one. Overall, 100% of the song is just divine. But sorry to some guys out there who think I should put this song higher ;) Still can't compare to some other songs. Hey wait a sec, why did I write too much about this song's description? |-|#18 = Gallium Arsenide ---- Oh, so now it's a song in Dynamix. And GaAs is not even liquid, it's solid. Another song that people can hardly find any part of the song relevant with the song's name. An electronic song, and an extreme poisonous thing. Welp, this song is addicting to play anyway. The entire song is something like happy hardcore. I'm usually not a fan of it, but this song is amazing, either an exception or a mischief. The start, it's a totem for electronic song. Of course, wonderful. And something cheerful appeared. Of course, wonderful. And then overlapping electronics sounds. Of course, wonderful. Even there's dubsteps. Of course, wonder blah blah blah. Yes, all wonderful stuff are all scrammed into this masterpiece. And this could be the hardest song to understand the title, not even the cover art :/ |-|#17 = First Gate series Yup, just another hardcore song, and this time it's NeLiME's. To be honest, I actually thought this song wasn't good. First time playing and all that interest me is a tough lv8. Then I went somewhere and found out there is a secret version of this song (not this wiki tho), then it became... wonderful. And the secret one made me like the original song a lot more too, since it's an amazing buildup for the second... in some way. Start, meh. Uh... good side of meh... the techno is still quite gentle here. A good buildup for the electric guitar and it do become heavier. The rest of it is pretty good, with a fast-but-not-fast beat and the techno is just amazing. That is a part where you can hardly get bored of it. All of that lead to the electric guitar solo. Hear like a calm before a storm. Sadly it's not a storm, just an armageddon. The techno here become insanely beautiful. Beats are too strong and heavy, a lot more than the first part. And this time the guitar decided to collaborate instead of split sides. Sure that it's super good for hardcore. But do you need to join them for the entire left of the song? Because you've just made this song too amazing NeLiME. And god, the ending blew the whole song to the top. Hyper overwhelming. Just one of the best ending EVAr! Wew, FGO brought the song this high, and stand in the number that has nothing to do with my life. Welp, this song's description became longer than Megaera, and I'm becoming more and more literate... Someone help ;-; |-|#16 = Evolution Era ---- YES!!!!! FINALEZ DEEMO APPEARED!!!!! WOOOOHOOO!! HYPE!!! ehh... This is a great V.K song. One song that really comes up with its name actually. The entire song is like a revolution. It brought out the feelings, like when Deemo knew how to play the piano, and express that feeling through V.K and his piano. Most of the song is quite gentle, no expressively of any buildups. Start gentle, the piano is beautifully dancing with the instruments. It keeps like that for all of the song. No too strong or too gentle part, instead of making it boring, it makes you feel very... emotional. One masterpiece of le famous V.K. You can enjoy all single part of the song, and never get bored of it. The full version is even more touching. No one can hate this song. NO ONE! Or I just haven't known that one :/ |-|#15 = Black Lair ---- ... Again, the hint has nothing to do with the profile picture :/ Welp, he is a dragon after all, so why no count this song? So, it's a masterpiece from sakuzyo. Actually this one of 3 songs that brought the nostalgic feeling for me. Just some memories about the game when I first play it, while still using the demo version. I wanted to play this song all over and over again, and waiting 30 seconds is worth every time. Just come to the start, and epic sounds come up. Great beginning that guarantees for more epicness. Guitar, oohhh now that's rare. It lasts for about 13 seconds but just amazing. It's hard to find it in any other songs (or is this the only one?). Also choir, not clearly, but it mixes well with the instruments here. And the ending, kinda unexpected, I thought it lasts longer. Not the best ending, but it won't bring the song down. This song is different from other sakuzyo songs in the game, and it is better. But all others of him are still honorable mentions. So yea, this is the best sakuzyo piece. *see if Wheaty is around or not* Meh. Why should I care? Just gonna lie down. |-|#14 = Wings of Piano ---- Yes, the second time Deemo songs appeared, and again, V.K. I guess from all glissandos in all 3 games, this is the most easy to see I guess. A gentle start, and keeps up to the epicness. And that's just one of the best piano part you can hear. Just divine. Most of the song is quite gentle, how upset you are, just here to this piece and you can never rage. Instead just want to sit back and enjoy. All piano songs are calming and gentle, so of course why it isn't? But, this is amazingly calm, you can never get bored of it, and that's V.K so why not? Lastly, the glissando. It snaps the entire calming state when the beginning sends you to, instead just... fierce. The part where caught my attention about the song, when it changes complety your emotion. This is just the best ending ever found, where it show how genius V.K is, beautiful artwork. |-|#13 = Darkness ---- If you are wondering why does this song can turn 2 brothers to a magnet, first I'll just explain. The 2 brothers are here, and you all know who. 2 sides of the magnet? It's North and South. And they are opposite. So yea, that's that. Really? This is ur explination? Why do you make things complicated? Shut up, me. Anyway... the song... This is the weirdest song that could ever appear in my list. Seriously? V.K song? And the only piece in Cytus? Why??? Well, this is just a great piece of piano and violin mix. Wait, they are seperated? No matter. The beginning with piano is mindblowing, just because... this is from the guy who mainly use piano. Most of the song is scrammed with that epic violin sound, and it is incredibly good. It goes so well with the rap. When the violin ends, the piano buildups. Now there's a V.K part. And wow, bootiful. Again, it goes too well with the rap. This song is... mindblowing in an epic way. The breakthrough of V.K, complete different from his personality showing through Deemo pieces. And who says he can't do rap? The lyrics are... weird. So random if compare to the song's name. Extremely irrelevant. But RANDOMNESS IS FUN! So this song became: *Best piece in Chapter 4. *Best song with vocals. **Also the only song with vocal I download the mp3 to hear. Oh god, this song is too freakin long... |-|#12 = Aegis ---- Done celebrating Cytus and Deemo for the last few days, now head back to Dynamix. Awesome techno song! From the start to the end, it really brings the feeling to the song's name, for the group of guardians. And also the scenario, hearing the song, just like it describes everything of the story. The start of the song, it's like when a group is formed, and ready to battle for the people. The whole middle part, which shows all the battle, the light, the dawn, the fierce, the... bunch of stuffs like in a movie, the song shows it all. Best part is the near end. Like a final battle, it shows what a battle needs: epicness. Not too strong beat, but it last for quite long, show how ferocious the battle, and wow, this time even the chart shows the battle. Complicated hold notes, chaotic taps merged with it, extremely harsh. The end, that short end, ended it. With 4 hold notes, they shut down the battle in a divine way. So... This song is just an epic battlefield, really brought the feelings of it, the technos are none to be complaint. Genius. |-|#11 = 名無しの宣教師 (Nameless Missionaries) ---- This could be an easy guess, if someone do care about the name maybe :/ Again, another song that I don't know much about it. Never seen this kind of music before. But the instruments here are incredible. Short piano but good, goes with a great instrument. They keep buildup to each other, making the song from a gentle start to an epic ending. The middle have many interesting parts, a raise up, a keep up, a dawn, a calming part, a raise back, another raise back, then comes to the high ending. This piece is rare. Incredible. But playing this song makes me have lots of hatred to EK. I am not 100% sure if he created the chart, but it's just... too painful. First time play it and nearly broke my fingers. And now my score on it is still a freakin A, while I can almost get an S on Oracle. I hate you EK. I dun care if you chart it anymore. |-|#10 = Solar Wind ---- ... Hey idiot, can you see that round disk on the sky? It is white. You know that it is a moon, right? Now, look at the round glowy thing. Does your eyes get rekt? That is the sun, moron. Shut up, Another Me. I have logic. Now this is my logic. I said moonlight doesn't mean it's a moon song. A Solar Wind, of course it is the contrary of the moon. So it will be catastrophe. Okay? Done now, me? This song just came from my favorite chapter. The start is a high note. Okay, weird. But it keeps up a creepingly slow beat, that just goes down lower, that is enough for an interesting start. And BOOM! Epicness! The beat runs like crazy, annoyingly beautiful, really like a wind blow. Coming up is an inferno blast. The beat now goes even more insane, and can burn your ears. Bootiful. It last for too long, too long. Enough epic, a crash... But the last part is still the best. You can hardly dislike it, since it is not way too fast like the first half. Just another epic song. Apparently this song has been cut short in the game, the last 40 seconds ;-; If it is in, there will always be 3 divine minutes. |-|#9 = Reflection (Mirror Night) ---- Gah, another Deemo, another V.K. He just keep showing on the Deemo list... Just another wonderful masterpiece of V.K that everybody knows. You can hear the start and already know this is too good for a nice, gentle song. The entire song reflects the night, and like all V.K songs, brought out the feelings of the author himself. Unlike the V.K songs that already appeared, this piece has no rise up or fall down beat. It just keeps you relaxed at all parts, but never too relaxed to make you asleep. You can never get bored of him. All of V.K songs are so, right? ^^ Hey moron, enough V.K? Where's Crain? Where's Eshen? Where's Mili? Where's Rabpit? No... and not enough... |-|#8 = Lunar Arrow ---- Moon-related song again. And back to hardcore! Piano start... okay? This piano...is just too epic for a fast song... *nostalgia comes fiercely* Very strong, not like other pianos... How can it get more bootiful... Yea, instruments mix. Still fast like crazy, but well, who says a fast hardcore is bad? Oh look, Freedom Dive. You, scram. The piano solo at the end is what epicness comes. Epic? Not enough for it. It really brought you up to the moon and see how the piano can rise up to it. Even V.K can't compare with piano like this part. Too good that the gods will even have to bow down. Another one that brings the nostalgia, and reflects me all over the song. Well, Luna is my name :3 No, seriously. My real name IS REALLY Lunar. |-|#7 = Leviathan ---- One great piano-techno mix from NeLiME that hardly anyone can say no to it. This combination is genius, making the song brought out the feelings through the Masked Lady. I'm not so sure if the storyline is somehow connected to it, probably her → Little girl, hatred? But she's dead, so why would this song need to bring that feeling? Still, if this song is not exist, I can hardly say Collection 1 is great. Piano in the start is amazing, though it would be strange if NeLiME uses piano. And it is incredible... The middle part is also none to be complain. It mixes with the pianao very well. End, enhance techno, sure, NeLiME's familiarity(is this a word?) Just an epic end to say all about the Masked Lady. One too good song. I want to see if someone legitely(is this also a word?) dislike it >:( |-|#6 = Codename : Zero ---- Huh, so it is not about Iris, it's about her brother. Wait, what? *check Megaman's storyline* ... So... This became a double appearance from NeLiME. Gabber. This genre is great! So how can I dislike it? Ow it is fast. Only if chart-wise. Song-wise, it is still amazing. One song you can dance into it. Or maybe shake to it... Start, nice to start a buildup. Then came with the "club central" and "wub wub wub wub", now that is the beginning of gabber. Still, on a side note, I always not hear "club central", it looks like "call of the central" to me, and it is somehow related to "The number you have called is not correctly". Also many times of "go get your call". The chorus, maybe it's a chorus... Sure like shaking in a night club. But hey, gabber. The middle part is gone down, but still good, and chart is on-sync well with this part, so it's fun to both play and hear. And "beat time", "taradah da blah blah blah" chorus(maybe?) again, but different. More painful, and a lot stronger. There's still an ending. To be honest, this should be the a down and finish the song nicely, but the charter blew it with the most insane killer ever made in Cytus. It is unecessary. Now most of NeLiME's appeared, except one, just see where it can stand... |-|#5 = Slit series The one thing that brought the most epic battle is this piece. And it is composed by 2 guys who have opposite music composing types. When they collaborated, it likes a bam that blow entire Chapter K away. All 3 parts of the songs are great. Not a single second of them are boring. The beginning, the distorted techno, that's the best part of the series to me. Since it is techno, also shows chaos, and a glitch part also appeared. One side of a faction perhaps. And I love this side. And the other faction (maybe I created an unecessary story...) well, piano. Like the complete opposite of techno. It's beautiful, great to follow with the instruments, and shows its epicness through all of it. This song also shows the complete opposite of chaos, harmonious. And the piano here really show it. And when these 2, the order and the chaos, comes face to face, it is the never-ending battle showing through the divinity. That is exactly the middle part of this song. Techno, piano, come with each other, create a piece that even Leviathan will have to bow down to it. The chaotic part and the harmonius too, keep stacking up, constantly changes the balances of the 2, show how to make a battle of the milennium. This song brought the extreme nostalgia to me. A lot of remembering memories are attached with this song. First song ever played, first song ever MMed, first lv8 MMed, first song to find the secret versions, also used to be the first song that I can get the highest TP, 99,9x. Til now, still love this song like crazy. Epic. Battle. Crusade. |-|#4 = 春菊 (Spring Chrysanthemum) ---- Techno again! This is also nostalgic, cause I skipped Stardust and played this instead. And I went instantly for hard mode lol. Got an A in that moment, which is not bad. Nuff said bout the chart. Just like most songs in Dynamix, I can't seem to find the relation of the title. But this is hardcore, and it describes the beauty of nature, flowers. A chrysanthemum is... not that beautiful, but this song made it too beautiful. A start which brings you out of the house, and feel the sky. Wait, what does the sky have? Anyway, the techno here is quite cheering, and shows a different type of strong beat. Instead of heavy, strong, it is... still quite fast. But just... different. Changes are good. This is no exception. All the afterparts are still great. Calming actually. Again, just a great change from hardcore. And how can I forget the end? It is like a techno-remix from Killerblood, awesome. One type of hardcore that I can see more knowledge about music, ehh... some type of hardcore... natural hardcore? ...weird madeup name. |-|#3 = Paper Planes Adventure ---- Okay... V.K appeared again... And he dominates the Deemo list... It is normal, I guess. He's just the best pianist I've ever seen. All of his songs are amazingly beautiful. Paper Planes Adventure, is just the most beautiful piece of piano I've ever listened to. 99% of the song is pure piano sound, the other instruments can hardly go in it. Is this good or bad? Of course it's extremely good -_- Among all V.K songs, this is the most emotional piece to me. Still have what V.K usually does, nice, relaxing piano, but never brings you to boredom. But this one have an extra piece: peace. It reflects through the song, a paper plane that will bring peace. This adventure is too... beautiful, meaningful, and the piano of a god showed it in a never more divine way. The beginning and more than half the rest of the song is like a feeling when you fold a paper airplane for the first time, and a hope that it will fly away to the wind and reach the stars. Too bad it flops before you can keep dreaming... Nuff of that. The song brought that feeling to over 2 minutes, and of it made you want to cry about that adventure... And so, the ending of an adventure. The end of the song. That 1 minute mark. When the paper plane starts to drop. Instead of breaking dreams, it brings even more. The fallen paper plane, either you can see it cannot go far and brings an amazing adventure through the seas, or just want to grab it and start throwing it again, and keep hoping for a miracle. You can actually see it in the ending here. The gentle part to show the fall, a sudden strong note appeared to show like 'it is not the end'. The last, is a never giving up hope, and the adventure keeps going. This time, it's farewell. It will fly through the sky, and will bring its desire to the world. Such a masterpiece... If you see bunch of other songs, some calming piece appeared, and 100% of them is V.K's. That's enough to see how amazing he can to show me what can calm music do. This song, like you want to cry for it. Best Deemo song. So just watch this, enjoy the divinity of the piano, and a guarantee that lyrics will never destroy this song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UgUJfAui_ZY |-|#2 = Gatorix ---- So NeLiME is also dominating this list. This time he brings Presti to the playground. This one is quite slow for a hardcore. 160 BPM, not too impressive. But see what it can do when other hardcores can't have. Not a new instrument used, not a groundbreaking beat that can blow you up. Simply because of the slowness, instead of making you feel the beat and dance like crazy, it's a laying-low beat that wants to sit down and feel it. But you can't enjoy it with a calming state. So it just keeps you it the thin borderline between craziness and excitement. The start is... exciting. It's slow. Then a common beat at the nightclub. Now then something crazy or not too crazy can be seen. Upbeat, more and more, the chorus came. The beat is still not too fast, so to feel the epicness instead of going to a hype train. Someone might find it really annoying. Well then... actually I feel the same. The annoyance of it is too amazing. The chart also show how annoying it is, and just want to kill the charter. But, you should blame the composer, cause it sync well with the annoyance. So what should I say about the start? Annoyingly amazing? The middle is more calming actually, but still not cross the underexcitement. You can still feel like dance with the beat. And a BOOM! That's when the slowness of the song disappeared. And, this part also shows how annoying it is. The calmest part can't let you relax, the sudden upbeat became really fast. Again, the chart syncs with it too well... The fast beat is just a buildup for the final. Truly epicness starts here. Chorus showed up, but that's still just a buildup. The last 15 seconds is what worth to see. When its fastness comes to the top, and the annoyance is still bugging even more, the instruments here is too freakin good that blows every song in Cytus away. And also again, the chart... Gods can't even compare to this song. And surely it brought this song up to #2. Best NeLiME's. Best song in Chapter 10. Well then, it's a song from my favorite composer plus an extra friend, but sadly it is not #1. So maybe one more Cytus piece have beaten it? Maybe, maybe not. I haven't said Spring Chrysanthemum is the best in Dynamix. And surely, #1 is very surprising. |-|#1 = Biotonic ---- Out of all songs in all 3 games, this most likely underrated gem is my most favorite piece. And... It is also weird... Electronic music is great. I always like many types of songs like that. When I enter Chapter 5, in many pieces that seems horrendous to me, yes, horrendous, even Holy Knight and Dino. Ehh, Just a Trip is an exception. One last song, with pure electronic sound, the song preview is too good to be heard. Another piece worth to wait and play for 30 seconds non-stop. The chart of this song is unexpextedly fun to play, in a fast scan line song? Yea, one rare fast chart I enjoy. Note placings are insane at first time play, and it became easy after studying the pattern. Seriously, how many songs can you do that? This song is short, very short, but enough to show what it can do. Heavy electronic sound keeps up for the entire part of it, great. There are no change in beat, flat, in an amazing lign to feel the beat. No part of the song is less interesting than the others, all single seconds are at the top. Amazing start, middle is wonderful, end in divinity. The best song ending ever. So, Biotonic is actually not ranked as hardcore, just heavy metal electronic. But it can still be my most favorite song out of all 3 games. ani, your songs are indeed worth to listen. The non-vocal one of course :P And it seems like in this wiki, I'm the only person who really like this song that much. ...should I feel happy or cry :/ *sits at a corner* |-|Some honorable mentions = There's still some songs worth to be nominated. Nearly get to this list for easy saying already... ---- *Light up the night:Fireflies The piano here is great, really brought out the feelings. ---- *Who says repetition is bad? :Q''' Can someone stop Pit from exterminating me? Thanks. ---- *Oh hi Goldie. Wait, Reddie? :'''Imagining Great piano. Worth to play in game, a lot. ---- *This is the ending... Maybe not:Finite Circuit Can someone stop Pit from anihilating me? Thanks. *get killed by all others* ---- *RPG time! :VitMaster sakuzyo songs are wonderful. This is no exception. He can even do chiptunes in an amazing way! ---- *It looks more like a shield to me:Halcyon Yeah, I see the song through the cover, not the name. ---- *Shining darkness:D R G I like the name Dark Rose Garden. Another wonderful non-vocal piece by ani. ---- *A very important acid that sends lives:AXION ...DNA is acid. ---- *An asteroid or the solar system:Veritas Beautiful piano. Mostly the end brings it up this high though... ---- *One disturbing action:Alive: Loom Most favorite Alive song. Second best song with vocal. ---- Sadly, ICE and Cranky can't even appear on this list... Category:Blog posts